


My Queen

by Music_Feeds_My_Soul



Category: DCU, Green Arrow (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bio dad au, Childhood Friends, Detox, Drug Addiction, F/M, Lila salt, Marinette doesn’t care anymore, ml salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Feeds_My_Soul/pseuds/Music_Feeds_My_Soul
Summary: It was all Roy’s fault. And Marinette could never thank him enough.
Relationships: Prince Ali/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 572





	My Queen

It was beacuse of Roy that Marinette was happy again, after a long time of being bullied and shunned by her class. 

It all started when Roy came to Paris utterly wrecked. He showed up at the school and Marinette had been on her feet in a second. 

“Roy!”

“Roy Harper?” Whispered everyone, staring at Oliver Queen’s ward, one of the most handsome teens in the world according to various magazines. Lila has frozen in her story of telling a tale about knowing the Wayne family.

“Mari, I…” Roy suddenly was crying. “I screwed up, he… I screwed up.” Marinette barely paid attention to anyone as she scurried over to him. 

“Ms. Bustier I’m sorry but this is a family emergency.” She told the teacher as she took Roy’s arm.

“How? How does a pathetic loser know Roy Harper?” Chloé sneered from her seat, while Lila and the others all stared.

“My biological father is Oliver Queen,” Marinette replied before she took Roy away, leaving a stunned class.

At home, Marinette got from Roy that thanks to a mission- she’d known her bio father’s extracurricular activities since she was a kid much like he’d known she was Ladybug since she became Ladybug, the girl needing advice form an experienced hero- he’d gotten addicted to heroin. Oliver had freaked and lashed out at Roy. Roy had panicked and ran. 

“You have a place here,” Sabine told the boy. Tom agreed while Marinette yanked her phone out of her pocket, a look on her face that made Sabine smile and Roy shudder from the remembrance of her revenge on him a few times. 

“Hello, dad-“ Marinette began when she held the phone to her ear only to get interrupted.

“Is he there? Is he okay?” Marinette frowned.

“... why do you care?”

“He’s my son. I screwed up- I screwed up bad and I understand if he doesn’t want to go near me but I… I just want to know if my son is okay.”

“... he’s okay but why the hell would you hit him?”

“I fucked up I know. I just… I got scared. I don’t want to lose my son…” not to drugs went unsaid.

“... you do it again and I’ll make the pink incident look like child’s play.”

“I won’t I promise. Can I…” heading the phone over, Marinette realized as Roy spoke to Oliver that she’d revealed her parentage to the class.

And Alya had no qualms about posting anything on her blog.

Damn it.

-0-

Oliver Queen had met Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain on their honeymoon when he’d been travelling. The three had spent some fun times together and thought that was the end- at least until Marinette was born.

Born obviously Oliver’s daughter, the three had formed a friendship to raise little Marinette as well as possible. She grew up with her papa and mama but always spoke with her daddy to. She went to some galas with her daddy and often was very bored unless one of the Wayne kids were around when she got older.

Or when Prince Ali was around.

She and Ali had made friends at age eight when they both were stuck at a boring Gala and Dick was out sick so she didn’t have her normal friend to play with. They ended up raiding the dessert table and hiding away behind a pillar snickering about everything.

They’d remained friends for years after, texting and laughing. He never brought her up in interviews as he respected her wish to go unknown. She loved her daddy but didn’t want the drama of being a rich man’s daughter.

Especially when she learned he was Green Arrow. 

However, when Roy showed up, she cast aside her wishes without a care. Family was much more important than anything.

-0-

It blew up of course. Everyone knew by the end of the day, and Marinette had to talk with the many lawyers her dad had while Sabine was threatening Nadja about trying to sneak any interview. Roy was helping where he could but he was also firmly kept inside to detox and he was having a rough go. 

School was a nightmare the rest of the week. Lila had been slowly freezing her out of the class with only Juleka, Rose and Nathanael still believing in her. Now that her parentage was known everyone was trying to get back into her good books.

“You’re lucky I convinced my dad to not sue you,” Marinette told Alya as soon as she saw the girl. Alya went pale.

“What?!”

“You posted information about me without my permission. You posted video and a photo of me without permission- highly illegal in France and also the information could lead to my own danger if someone kidnaps me. Didn’t you think about that?” Alya was opening and closing her mouth, obviously haven’t had thought about it. 

“It is rather rude,” Lila said, trying to weasel into Marinette’s good graces. “Do you need a good lawyer? I know-“

“My dad is handling it. And Lila, you may hear from my lawyer about the lies you’ve been telling the class about me. And spreading to others.” Lila went very pale at that. She backed down, sitting down in her seat, not moving while Marinette ignored the class and focused on her work, speaking briefly with Rose and Juleka about their sleepover soon. Nathaneal was watching the class with a grin that made some of them want to hit him.

When class was over, they tried to grab at Marinette but the girl avoided them, leaving the classroom to pass by the principal she just looked at blankly.

“My father and his friend Bruce Wayne aren’t happy with you…” suddenly he was gone and she kept walking with a smirk. Waiting outside was a limo she recognized, as the occupant stepped out.

“Ali!” she said in a loud shout of joy, jogging over to hug him. He laughed and hugged back.

“My Queen,” he said in a teasing tone, using the nickname he’d given her when they were younger. “How are you?”

“I’m well Ali. Roy is as well, he’s at my home.” Ali nodded, looking grave. Roy must have messaged him about what happened, the two were friends as well. 

“I was about to ask. Shall we go visit him?” Marinette smiled and nodded as her friends came over. “Ah! Rose!”

“Prince Ali!” she smiled at him. “I didn’t know you knew… oh wait, your Queen.” she giggled. “I thought you meant a girlfriend.” With those words, both teens went pink and awkwardly looked away from each other. “...Oh?”

“His grandmother wouldn’t approve,” Marinette replied sadly. Ali swallowed.

“Uhh, that is no longer a problem.” Marinette blinked and turned to him. He gave her a shy smile. “My father learned of her disapproval of our friendship and possible relationship and told me I was allowed to date who I wished while scolding my grandmother… that is if you still-” Marinette leaned in slow, giving him a chance to pull away before she kissed him. He hummed, hands cupping her cheeks before he pulled away, flushed even worse.

“My prince,” she said with a smirk. He grinned.

“My Queen.”

-0-

Of course her now dating Prince Ali made people try to latch onto her even more. She ignored them all and focused on herself and her friends. Rose and Juleka were thrilled to get opportunities to help out some world-renown human rights activists or meet famous models. Nathaneal and his boyfriend Marc got to meet some comic book writers and artists, and one even offered the help them with a book deal.

Luka got to meet some record labels and while they wanted him to get a bit better, one said they would love to sign him on when he was eighteen which he agreed to happily. Kagami got to meet some business people- including Bruce Wayne- who she was happy to talk to.

Meanwhile, her class could only watch. Everyone watched in jealousy or anger. Some tried appealing to Marinette who ignored them. Alya tried using her blog, but her sister luckily caught her just in time to shut that down. Apparently, they’d gotten a letter saying that if Alya ever posted anything of Marinette again she’d be ruined unless she had written permission.

Chloe didn’t even try. She was aware that her bullying and cruelty to the girl would not make any sort of friendship work, though she had gotten somewhat better and the two were civil. That was all she wanted and why she shut Sabrina down when she tried something. Being civil was best.

Lila tried to get out of the lawsuit, but her mother found out and was furious. Especially when all of her lies came to light and more people sent in lawsuits, including Dick Grayson for saying they were dating and trying to use his name to get things. Most of the people sending them in said they wouldn’t have bothered if she hadn’t been using the names to actively get things from people. 

The Justice Leauge ended up sending Zantana down to cast a spell to see if Lila’s lies were magical because so many people believed them, which it turned out they were. All her lies would be believed if no one was aware enough to refute them, and if they were that person was immune to the rest of the lies. A truth spell showed Lila had known about her abilities and had purposefully used them. Many of the class had perked up, expecting Marinette to forgive them…

“Does it make them act any different?” Marinette asked in a harsh tone. “Like does it make them shun or bully people who don’t believe the lies?”

“No, those would be their own actions.” 

Well, there went that. 

Adrien tried to make friends with Marinette again but she’d refused. Him trying to point out he had never believed Lila went over like a lead balloon when Marinette had reminded him that he’d still stood by while they had shunned and bullied her. His father had been furious.

Marinette simply ignored the drama and helped Roy. They were discussing rehab for him and also contacting his old team who were all willing to help out. As well, Ali was around to help her and Roy, the prince a great help.

When he wasn’t making out with Marinette anyway.

By the end of the week, Marinette was smiling and laughing and happy.

And it was all because of Roy.


End file.
